


The Things we hide

by orphan_account



Category: Ravenswood (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Stilinski Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his twin brother Stuart move to Ravenswood with their mother. On the first day there both Stiles and Stuart fall in love with Derek Hale. Meanwhile Luke Matheson falls hard for Stiles. When Derek and Stiles begin dating Stuart teams up with Luke, who is harboring a secret to break the two up. (Crossover with Ravenswood</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things we hide

 

 

Chapter one:

 

Ravenswood, PA was several miles away from Rosewood. A place where Stiles Stilinski and his twin brother Stuart grew up. After his mother divorced their father she wanted a fresh start and chose this place, a place shrouded in mystery. They had to leave behind all of their friends, and for Stuart, his boyfriend. It’s not like he and Noel wouldn’t be able to see each other every weekend, basically everyday but it wasn’t the same. Noel had a wandering hand and Stuart had a gut feeling that the moment his mom’s car pulled out of the driveway that Noel had hooked up with the first person that came his way.

“I don’t see why I can’t stay with dad.” Stuart complained. They were already in Ravenswood by now. The home that his mother had gotten sat on the edge of town but not too far away from everyone.

“Because Stuart. That was the agreement. Your father gets you and your brother every weekend and I keep you boys on the weekday. So it’s better that you both just stay with me.” Claudia explained. She began unpacking all of their things, Stiles helping and Stuart standing idly by, texting Noel.

“You need to help. And forget about Noel. He’s probably already forgotten you.” Stiles smirked. He had never liked Noel. Ever since he tried to sleep with him at the party that they were invited to. Stuart had taken off early with Hanna and left Stiles there. Soon he began to feel dizzy and if it wasn’t for Spencer’s boyfriend Toby noticing that Noel had slipped something in his drink the worst would have happened. Stiles loved his brother and that was one reason that Noel Kahn wasn’t in jail.

“Shut up Stiles.” Stuart put his phone and grabbed a box. “Noel still loves me.”

“Yeah right.” The two boys headed inside. They placed the boxes down and just as they went outside they saw their mom chatting to some teenagers. One of the boys caught Stiles attention almost immediately but he wasn’t the only one. Whether by some twin connection or what but Stiles could feel his brother and his brother was interested as well. Turning around Claudia noticed her sons.

“Oh, Boys. I want you to meet our neighbors. This is Derek Hale.” The one that Stiles was staring at nodded. “And this is Luke Matheson.” A blonde boy smiled in Stiles’ direction but he didn’t pay him any attention. “Luke’s sister Olivia and Olivia’s girlfriend Miranda. These are my twin boys, the one with the glasses is Stuart and the other is Stiles.”

Stiles and Stuart waved to the group. “They offered to help us move all of this stuff.”

“It’s really no problem Mrs. Stilinski.” Derek smiled, his eyes never leaving Stiles.

                                                                                                *****************************

 

Everything was unpacked in under an hour. Claudia offered to take the kids out of pizza for all their hard work.

“Where did you move from?” Olivia asked.

“Rosewood.” Claudia said.

“Rosewood? I’ve heard a lot about that place.” Luke added. He was sitting next to Stiles. Luke had developed a crush mighty quickly on the boy. Stiles paid him no attention. He was more focused on Derek, as was Stuart.

“All good things I hope.” Stiles added.

She smiled. “Yeah. All good things.”

“Well we’ve heard some things about Ravenswood. Is that true?” Stuart asked. They all looked to Stuart.

“And what have you heard?” Luke asked.

“Oh, just stories of ghost, demonic possessions and werewolves.”

Stiles and Claudia looked at Stuart. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on Gen, none of that stuff is real. It was just a story that Ali used to tell us to spook us.”

“Really? Then how come when Emily came here that weekend she disappeared?”

Stiles looked away. Emily Fields was his best friend and she went missing almost a year ago after coming here.

“Stuart.” Claudia said. She didn’t have to finish. He looked away.

“You mean Emily Fields?” Miranda added. “I heard a story about her.”

“She was my best friend. Our friend Ali dared her to spend the night in the woods here. She went missing the next day.” Stiles whispered. “No one’s seen her since.”

                                                                                                           

*************************

 

“What do you think about those kids?” It was Sunday afternoon, Claudia and the twins were putting the finishing touches on the house.

“They’re nice.” Stiles admitted. “Especially Derek.”

“Yeah. And it’s a good think that we met them. Now we won’t seem like freaks on our first day.” Stuart added.

                                                                                    **********************

 

The high school in Ravenswood was somehow identical to the one in Rosewood. Even the classrooms were in the same place so the twins didn’t have trouble finding anything.

“What’s your first class?” Stuart asked. “I have Calculus.”

Stiles looked over his schedule. “Advanced Placement Literature.”

Stuart groaned. “I hate Lit more than Calc. You can keep that one.”

The two began walking down the halls, all eyes turned to them as they did so. Stuart didn’t mind the attention but Stiles hated it.

“Why are they staring at us?” Stiles whispered to his brother.

“Because you’re the first identical twins to come to Ravenswood.”

The two boys turned around to see Luke, Olivia and Derek standing behind them.

“What?” Stuart asked.

“No one has seen identical twins. Livvie and I are fraternal but you’re the first identical.” Luke explained while staring at Stiles.

“Woo. Now I feel all the more special.” Stuart smirked. The bell sounded and everyone in the hall began to head towards their classes.

“Ugh, off to calc.” Olivia groaned.

“Oh, you have Calc too?” Stuart asked. She nodded. “Room 309?” another nod.

“What about you Stiles?” Derek asked.

“AP lit in 211.”

Both Derek and Luke smiled.

“We have that class.” Luke added.

                                                                        *********************************

 

“If you don’t mind. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to show me around town after school.” Stiles, Luke and Derek were sitting under the large oak tree near the gym. Stuart had gone off with Livvie to get their lunch. The question was directed more to Derek than to Luke.

“Actually I can’t. Not tonight. There’s um, something I have to do. But maybe another time.”

Stiles tried to hide the hurt. Luke caught it.

“I’ll show you around. If you want.” Luke said. Stiles let out a weak smile. He didn’t want Luke to show him around but he did want to see the town.

“Luke. We have that thing tonight. You, Liv and Miranda have to be there.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “I talked to Peter a week ago and he told me that I could skip out tonight. But I will be there next week. So don’t forget to catch me up tonight. “

“Who’s Peter?” Stiles asked.

“My uncle. He’s our uh…”

“He’s the Lacrosse coach. Tonight is the annual meeting. We have one every week.” Luke smiled. “Since I don’t have to be there, how about I pick you up at four and we can spend the rest of the evening sightseeing, and maybe dinner?”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say no, it would be rude. But he also didn’t want to go with him. Stiles looked in Derek’s direction, a scowl was on his face. He was jealous.

“Sure. Why not?”

 


End file.
